Family
by Heartless demon wolf
Summary: They wanted to give three kids the lives they never had. Now as parents, Richard and Rachel must learn to work together as a team in a way they never imagined. One-shots unless otherwise stated. AU.
1. Decisions, Part One

**Author's Note: I've been wanting to write a Robin/Raven story for a very long time, as they are my second favorite pairing, naturally next to Beast Boy/Starfire. This is a story I been thinking of for a while that I don't think has been done before so I'm excited to write it. I'll do my very best to keep them in character but keep in mind that they will be older so naturally their personalities will be changed slightly. This is not edited so I apologize for any mistakes I make. As the summary says, all chapters save for the first two will be one-shots unless stated otherwise. Please feel free to PM me if you have any ideas of your own you like to submit, if I like it I'll write it and give you credit. Hope you all enjoy, I can't wait to write more. Please read and review. Now, onto the story.**

* * *

Richard John 'Dick' Grayson sat on his bed, his ungloved hands intertwined and his head low in thought before he attempted to straighten out a rather annoying wrinkle on his dark blue jeans, his Hawkgirl t-shirt ironically becoming even more wrinkled in the process before he gave up and ran a hand over his unmasked face, his ocean blue eyes blinking as his brain took in the words that were spoken to him very seriously by his girlfriend of three years, Raven.

Rachel Roth was practically peering into his soul with her violet eyes watching nearly every emotion that physically appeared, one leg crossed over the other as she sat on a normal gray desk chair wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a Wonder Woman t-shirt, they both wore no socks or shoes and she didn't even have a hoodie on to conceal her emotions, choosing after a year of being with Robin to wear normal clothes after much time and patience with her friends.

Robin after a few seconds took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, knowing that Raven could easily read his emotions if she so chose but didn't because she could read him like a book and he knew that as well as knowing her favorite drink or her favorite spot to mediate.

"So you won't accept my proposal when I asked you to marry me a month ago. But...you want my option on raising Melvin, Teether and Timmy together as a family?" He didn't mean for it to come out as a question, it just baffled him as to how she could shrug off what most other women dreamed of their entire lives as if he just asked how she felt about Chinese food for the night.

But Raven was not like other women, he knew that since they first met six years ago and since then so much as changed, they were no longer teenagers, the Teen Titans were simply changed to the Titans to reflect their age and it's been nearly six years seen Titans West was formed.

They had grown up, for all intents and purposes and Robin, speaking from a personal level wanted to show that in making the woman he loved with all his heart become his wife.

A small sigh escaped out of Raven's mouth in response to his question before she moved her arms that were at her side to her lap, Robin knew that the response held nothing but thin patience from an argument she didn't want to start again, if she was younger she would have snapped at him or even drop the topic altogether and go hide in her room like she always did.

But she was nineteen years old now and while she had gotten taller and her hair was a bit longer that reached to her shoulders she didn't change much appearance wise and her emotions were much more controlled and she was much more mature as an adult as opposed to when she was a teenager, and as such her actions was more subdued then in the past and this was a very serious and life changing decision she wanted to include her boyfriend in, his words meant a lot to her.

"I told you, Dick. I don't believe in marriage. It's an old tradition that focused more on trade agreements and land possession between neighboring countries, towns and states then real love that is now outdated by modern society. We don't need a piece of paper and a priest to prove that we love each other. I can understand if you're still hurt by my answer but I didn't lie to you. I love you, Richard, we don't need wedding rings to show that." Her words were slow, careful and filled with emotion that only the man she loved could pick up as he could only give another loud sigh and a simple nod before he looked up into her eyes.

"I know you love them, honestly I do. I do to, they grew on me as much as they have you everytime they come to the tower and I can understand if you want to give them a real shot at a family because you didn't have that, Rachel...but are we really qualified to be parents? I'm only twenty years old and I was planning to begin my journey as Nightwing, move us to Bludhaven and start a life as...well, as a more concrete couple. What you're asking is a lot of-"

"If you don't want to be a father to three kids that you love as much as you say you do then just say so, Richard." She interrupted, her tone was cold, and as he curled his hands into fist he knew that she wanted more then to move to a new city and do what they have been doing for a long time, they talked about wanting kids, but he thought that the subject wouldn't really become serious until they were older, maybe into their thirties.

"So what? My options are either take on three kids who are doing just fine on their own in the monastery they live and become a parent when I don't feel like I'm ready or you'll...walk." THe last word was a whisper and caused Raven's eyes to widen in shock and disbelief.

"The fact that you think I would walk out of your life after everything we been through simply because I want to give these kids something they never had shows me that you really don't value my opinion as much as you claim." She spat in disgust, her second set of eyes opened in her anger as her first turned completely red as she glared at him, standing from her seat abruptly.

"I didn't say that!" He snapped as he stood from his bed, his fingers still clenched into fist as he looked down at her, he was only five inches taller but he still felt as if she towered over him when she was this angry.

"I love you, Rachel Roth. You know I would do anything for you but this….I need time to think about this, ok. Please? Just give me some time." He whispered, his expression looked as heart broken and hurt as the day Starfire broke up with him all those years ago.

Raven took a large breath before she exhaled, her second set of eyes slowly disappearing as her regular eyes returned to their normal color.

"Take all the time you need." Was her only answer before she turned away from him and walked out his bedroom door without looking back as he after a few seconds dropped back onto the edge of his bed and covered his face with his hands.

This was going to take a lot more time then one conversion to resolve.

* * *

It took two weeks, and in that time Robin had done more research on adoption and how to take care of kids then he remembered doing on any subject in quite a while as well as the pros and cons of taking them as his own, well his and Raven's and after a full day of very serious thinking and soul searching, he had made his choice.

He looked up apartments in both Jump City, California and Bludhaven, New Jersey. How much a down payment would be, how much they cost for rent, gas, food, utilities, water, electricity, if they could own a pet or not, how the neighborhoods were for the young and old and the schools around the surrounding areas, the crime rates of both states and the metas that could be allies if he still did work as Nightwing in Bludhaven as well as the villians in each, how much it would cost to rent or buy a car, the toys and entertainment he would need for the two of them and the kids, hospitals, dentists, how much diapers would cost for Teether, where the police and fire stations were located and even the mundane such as where they would place Bobby or how much breakfast and lunch cost at the schools from Preschool through high school and of course how much colleges would cost.

His room was filled with so much books on so many subjects that he would have looked like he was thinking about opening up an orphanage to the outside observer.

After the third day Raven felt as if he had made his choice as he had not given her an answer at the time. On the forth when she found him asleep with a book on adoption she gave a small smile as she knew he had made his decision, by the fifth they were working together in tandem to make this work, not only for their relationship but for the kids they wanted to give a real life to, at the end of the first week Raven was talking to the monks who had took them in and asking serious questions about what it would take to adopt them.

By the end of the third week, the two held hands as they stood side by side looking at their friends, those they considered family in the main Ops room in front of the entrance and Richard had lost every single word to the speech he wanted to give them.

Beast Boy's arms were wrapped around Starfire's waist in a firm but loving gesture, his head resting on her left shoulder as he looked at the two bird themed superheroes in front of him biting his bottom lip as he tried his best to hold back tears, Starfire herself had her own arms wrapped around her love as she looked at her ex and best friend with tears rolling down her face as neither had any words for what they just heard.

Terra's outstretched arms were braced against the island table, her long blond hair covering her face so no one could see her cry even though they could hear her weep.

Jinx's face was hidden in Cyborg's chest, her fingers dragging across her man's chest slowly and only Cyborg could hear her give a laugh of disbelief.

The african american man himself had his arms firmly wrapped around Jinx, his right eye having a single tear as he very slowly cleared his throat to speak.

"We didn't think you'd be leaving so soon." He croaked as he looked down towards his wife of a year before looking back up and into Robin's unmasked eyes before glancing at Raven.

"I….I know, Vic. But thanks to the summer wave of criminals we fought all summer and pooling our money together, we have the funds to support us, and them. I'm sorry-"

"What will you do for a job?" Beast Boy questioned, looking at one then the other with heartache as Robin sighed.

"I called in a favor to Police Commissioner James Gordon, Barbara Gordon's father...Batgirl, and he managed to help me get a job working with the Jump City Police. I start next week, by then-"

"Where will you live?" Starfire asked as she cried, Robin frowned seeing the alien so crushed by her friends choice to finally leave the Titans.

"W...we managed to put a deposit on a nice three bedroom apartment to the west of the city, I'll be sure to give you guys the address after we pick up the kids, I don't think we got a ton to move if you want to help but you can always come visit-"

"_**It won't be the same!**_" Terra screamed, her eyes flashed yellow for a second before she calmed down and placed her head on the table in front of her. "It won't be the same." She whispered and Robin felt his heart skip a beat in regret.

"I'm sorry, guys. Really, I am-"

"We are." Raven spoke softly, her hand tightened around Robin's own as he could only look down at the ground, not having the words to express his guilt at what he was doing to his team, or rather his former team.

"Will you still be heroes?" Beast Boy finally spoke as he looked at the two, tears finally sliding down his face before Starfire turned around and hugged him tight as she wept.

"We'll always be heroes, Gar. But we'll be taking shifts to watch over the kids. I'll go by Nightwing now, just so none of you think I'm trying to steal your show when you turn on the news." He joked with a smile but none of them laughed or even smiled back as he frowned, knowing it was a stupid joke.

"Who will lead us?" Cyborg asked as he placed his chin on Jinx's head.

"You will." Robin or rather Nightwing answered, his tone completely serious as Cyborg's eye widen in absolute shock and took a small step to the side of his wife who turned her head to look at them.

"I, Richard Grayson here by now relinquish my role as leader of the West Titans to you, Victor Stone...do you accept?" Nightwing's voice was firm and sincere but they could all hear it crack at the end as Cyborg stood up straight, his posture and expression that of a man given tremendous responsibly as he turned his head and looked into his wife's eyes who had a small smile and nodded before he turned his gaze back to Nightwing.

"I do...I won't let you down, Richard." He answered seriously as Nightwing nodded with a sad smile.

"W-wait a minute, if we get to vote on a leader then I say Kori should be it." Beast Boy sputtered with a bit of anger as the woman in his arms looked down at him and kissed his lips softly.

"I don't want to be leader, Garfield," She whispered into his right ear as he frowned at her words. "Besides, Victor was already second in command when we were established as the Teen Titans, it is the natural chain of command that must follow." She spoke out loud as she turned her head to look at her friends who nodded.

"Sorry, Grass Stain but she's right. When Rob-Nightwing asked for a vote on who should be second for our team you guys picked me...I on the other hand, chose Raven." Cyborg spoke with a wink towards the half-demon who blushed before a smile appeared on her face.

"However, I guess now I do need a second of my own….Princess Koriand'r I nominate you as second in command of Titans West, do you accept?" Cyborg questioned to the tall, orange skinned alien whose eyes widen in shock before she looked around at her friends who stared back with smiles, her eyes looking down towards her mate who had a large grin on his face as he gave her a small nod.

"I do." Starfire replied seriously, looking at Cyborg with an expression and look in her eyes that made him know he had made the right choice.

"All oppose?" Cyborg called out loud as no one said a word making him chuckle before he leaned down and kissed Jinx's forehead.

"You two may not be apart of the Titans anymore, but you're damn sure not getting kicked out. This will always be your home. You'll be allowed to come and go as you please. Don't ever be afraid to visit, no matter the day or night." Cyborg spoke to the couple he considered family, his little brother and sister as they gave him an honest and loving smile.

With that the hugs came, tears flowed as they gripped each of their friends individually in a big hug and even had their own tears falling down their cheeks, Starfire nearly breaking Raven's back as she cried into her shoulder and when it was all said and done, Nightwing placed a single hand on Cyborg's shoulder before giving a genuine smile.

"This isn't goodbye, to any of you." Nightwing said calmly before he and Raven turned around together and walked out the Ops room.

Richard Grayson and Rachel Roth finally taking their first step towards the three that would become their children and live through the joys and chaos together in their lives...as a family.


	2. Decisions, Part Two

**Author's Note: Sorry this one is so short, I didn't have really much to write in regards to it. I'm sure others could do it better but I did what I could. I don't have any kids of my own and know nothing about adoption rules and such so you'll have to forgive me if I skip over important information. With that being said I hope you all like this one, didn't meant to take a while for it but the real meat of the story and one shots starts now and I'm hoping you'll all send me any ideas or thoughts with the story that you have. Please read and review, sorry it's not edited. Enjoy.**

* * *

Richard was practically roasting in the back seat of the small bus, his eyes unmasked and his uniform completely gone to adopt the persona of a civilian, and hopefully a parent.

His white Superman t-shirt was soaked with sweat as he groaned and wiped his brow with a hand before wiping the liquid on his gray shorts, his white sneakers tapping restlessly as he glared at the woman next to him, wearing a simple gray hoodie with the hood up and dark blue pants with white socks and blue sneakers, her eyes covered with black sunglasses and she was in complete bliss.

Raven or as she know had to be known in public, Rachel, had managed to teleport the two halfway to their destination but she had been exhausted and they had been forced to take a bus to the outskirts of New Mexico, Santa Fe which luckily for their wallets the Titans had chipped in to pay for, the two were embarrassed but very thankful for their aid since they knew that adopting the three kids would put quite a dent in their funds to get everything legalize.

Nightwing, or rather Richard was not annoyed that they had to take the bus to where they were traveling to, he was annoyed that Raven didn't even perform a cold spell for him before she passed out and while he had no real reason to complain since she was the one to get them halfway there, it would have been nice if she had at least asked.

Still, he's dealt with worse and he didn't want to wake her as he looked at her chest slowly rising and falling and smiled, slowly wrapping his right arm around her shoulders and bringing her closer to lay on his chest as she mumbled something he could not hear before chuckling and feeling the cold spell on her wash over himself as he moaned and leaned his head back, closing his eyes in the hope that they would arrive to the monastery soon.

It took three days before they entered the monastery, with Raven's spells they were able to keep clean and refreshed as they walked in, one of the monks noticing them as he nodded before signalling them closer with a wave of his hand as the two walked hand in hand deeper inside and didn't even get more of a heads up with Raven's name being shouted before small hands hugged her hips as she looked down with a genuine smile.

"Melvin, it's good to see you. It's been a while." Raven spoke as she looked into the eyes of the blue eyed, blond haired girl, still having her hair in the style of pigtails and being a bit taller then the last time Richard had seen her, the now nine year old girl was beyond ecstatic that her favorite hero was visiting them.

"Mr. Taylor said you were going to adopt us, is it true, is it, is it?" Melvin asked overjoyed before letting go and running to where her brothers no doubt were as the two adults turned to the monk who smiled at them.

"They are a bit, surprised when they heard the news. It will be good for them, I'm sure to live the life of a normal child, despite their powers." Mr. Taylor laughed as they nodded before turning back to the girl who was dragging her red headed, blue eyed brother around while a female monk held Melvin's other little brother, Teether in her arms who was playing with the front of her shirt.

Timmy, now seven years old had a big smile on his face as he ran to Raven who picked him up in her arms and hugged him tight, his blue blanket slapping Richard lightly in the face as he laughed lightly.

"Raven, so Melvin wasn't lying? You're really taking us home with you?" Timmy questioned as he leaned back before wrapping his arms around her neck in a tight hug with tears in his eyes when she nodded, the smile never leaving her face as she looked at Teether who was given to Robin to hold.

Watching him being told how to hold the four year old who fidgeted around, eager to get on the ground and play nearly made Raven laugh hard before she turned her her eyes back to the child in her arms who had released his hold and started telling her all about his day.

Richard finally placed Teether on the ground who ran off, making the man chase him playfully as he squealed before Timmy wanted to play as well and Raven was forced to put him back on the floor as he ran off, Melvin being carried by Bobby as Raven watched the five run around and laugh.

Raven felt a tap on her shoulder making her turn towards one of the female monks who held the meager possessions in the bags that the kids owned which she took before she bowed and was out of sight.

"Do you have a way to return back to California? Do you two believe you are truly ready for this responsibility?" Mr. Taylor asked politely, his eyes showing his hesitation and doubt before Raven who gave a small smile and bowed in appreciation for raising the three without worry or fear and giving them over when the two had proved they had earned it.

"Our friends in the Titans will give us a ride back with the kids. As for if we are ready….well, I doubt anyone is honestly ready to become a parent but we done as much research as we could on many different subjects, we believe through patience and commitment we are. It won't be easy as I'm sure you know especially with their powers but we really want to give them a home they never had before. Their lives when they grow up with be what they want it to be." Raven answered seriously as she looked the man in the eyes who gave a deep breath before he nodded.

"No, it won't be easy. But should you have any questions or concerns or even if it gets overwhelming, call us. We'll be more than happy to help in any way we can." He answered as she nodded and thanked him, looking back on the young man who had Timmy on his shoulders as the boy was laughing loudly, she loved how honest he seemed to be with them and had a gut feeling that he was going to be a great father, it was just going to take time and effort.

Once Cyborg, picked them up in the T-ship, the kids extremely hyped to be flying in a rocket, and they had gotten Bobby inside through some difficulty, Richard and Rachel showed them where they would be staying and allowed the kids to wander their new home as they were watched over by Terra and went together to file the proper paperwork to adopt them and hopefully get a court date soon in the Jump City, California city hall.

"Names for the kids?" The woman asked in a very tired and rather bored tone which the two ignored.

"Melvin, Terrance and Timothy." Richard spoke with a smile as he glanced at Raven beside him who rolled her eyes once he smirked.

"Are you two married?" The woman asked as she typed in more information into her computer, Richard felt a sting in his heart and frowned before Raven grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers as he looked at her once more and gave another smile.

"No, it's a personal thing." He answered making the woman nod but say nothing more on the subject.

"Last name for the kids?" She questioned as the two of them looked into each other's eyes and grinned.

"Grayson."


End file.
